1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to segmented drive shafts and more particularly to segmented drive shafts wherein the segments may be misaligned at more than six degrees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Segmented drive shafts are used in many applications. An example is the drive roller system of a belt conveyor. Typically, torque has been transmitted to the individual segments of the drive shaft through a plurality of universal joints. While performing somewhat satisfactorily as the means of power transmission, the use of universal joints present certain problems. The motion transmitted through a series of universal joints connecting non-parallel shafts can fluctuate widely and the joints are necessarily exposed and therefore are subject to dust contamination and corrosion. While these problems have been recognized, it has heretofore been beyond the state of present technology to substitute a gear type coupling for the universal joints.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a segmented drive shaft in which the motion transmitted to the individual segments is substantially uniform and which has coupling elements which are longer lasting and more reliable.